


want you to want me

by atruedreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There is hardly any plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/pseuds/atruedreamer
Summary: It’s not like he could explain that his best friend, sometimes rival, and his former senpai turned rival had met on the other side of the world.Couldn’t comprehend what seeing them together brought up in him, nor did he want to think about how, since getting to know Ushijima on this team, in this context, that he desired to hear him tell him he was better than Oikawa in ways that had nothing to do with volleyball.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	want you to want me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrittneyBabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittneyBabbles/gifts).



> Back in December someone posted a photo of Kageyama gripping Ushijima’s arm in Chapter 372. The instant brainrot was intense and this fic was the result. 
> 
> Happy to be able to gift this fic to Britt! She’s been waiting for it since day one!

_“I’ve got a hundred thrown-out speeches I almost said to you.”_

Part of him had to wonder if this is how Hinata felt when he showed up at Karasuno ready to do whatever it took to defeat his nemesis, only to discover his middle school rival was now his new teammate.

Tobio’s first year of highschool, when he’d declared that he had every intention of making Ushijima admit he was better than Oikawa, he’d meant it. So of course fate would have it that he ended up on the same team as him.

They never brought up highschool, the both of them having apparently decided it wasn’t something that should affect them in this new dynamic.

Tobio stared at his phone; Hinata and Oikawa. Oikawa and Hinata. Oikawa.

If he’d not been in so much shock he might have hesitated before acting, but Ushijima was passing him, and his hand reached out to grip his sleeve before he could stop it.

He silently turned his phone, to show him the photo of the two in Brazil.

He watched Ushijima's eyes narrow as they focused on the picture, studied him when a look of confusion and then shock took over his features. Both of them caught in a silent conversation, neither of them prepared to address the things they hadn’t said.

It wasn’t until Hoshiumi walked over to them to ask what was going on that they both snapped out of the weird shared trance they’d been locked in.

He hastily pocketed his phone

“Nothing, just some people we know from highschool.”

Tobio had no desire to elaborate; what was there to say? He could feel himself getting worked up from within and he was itching to slam his palm into a ball, to get this tension out of him.

Practice ended up being more rigorous than usual and both he and Ushijima were working at a level of intensity that he passively observed the rest of the team questioning. Even the coaches looked curious as to what had gotten into them. Their accuracy and power was at near perfection.

It’s not like he could explain that his best friend, sometimes rival, and his former senpai turned rival had met on the other side of the world. Couldn’t comprehend what seeing them together brought up in him, nor did he want to think about how, since getting to know Ushijima on this team, in this context, that he desired to hear him tell him he was better than Oikawa in ways that had nothing to do with volleyball.

It was all mixed up, and he had been doing a pretty good job up until this point at keeping it locked up in a compartmentalized space in his head.

Now it felt like something that he might blurt out at any moment, if for no other reason than to not have to keep burying it inside himself. The confession wanted to claw its way up his throat so he could finally scream it out into the open.

He stayed behind and continued his serve exercises for an extra half hour after practice. He knew better than to push himself too hard but he needed to channel his energy into something, too much of it was still pent up in him.

If staying behind had the added benefit of giving Ushijima time to leave first so he didn’t have to run into him, well then that was fine too.

He just needed to get through today, get home, rest, and then he would wake up tomorrow with his feelings under control.

He walked into the locker room, a sigh of relief escaping him when he saw that it was as empty as he’d hoped. He took a deep breath before he pulled his shirt up over his head and shed his shorts. He was just grabbing a towel and his shower caddy when the locker room doors opened again without warning.

Of course Ushijima was still here.

He froze in his tracks. His heart started racing, his palms got a little sweaty, and the weight of his tongue was suffocating in his mouth as he pressed his lips together, willing himself not to blurt out the things he was desperate to say.

He watched Ushijima spot him, watched the small smile, and gentle nod as he walked in his direction. His locker was two over from his, leaving Tobio essentially a deer caught in headlights.

Helpless to do anything but stare and watch with a ringing in his ears. He could feel his grip on the rope of sanity beginning to loosen.

He could just say it. He could just put it out there, go for the nuclear option.

It would be easier, even if the answer wasn’t what he wanted, saying something had to be better than all this constant anxiety. Better than the energy he wasted on keeping it all buried. The longer he held it all back, the stronger it got, and it might destroy him from the inside if he stayed like this.

Ushijima stopped at his locker, pulling his own shirt over his head. Tobio set his things down, and with a deep breath just—

“I want you,” Tobio blurted out, and swallowed thickly, tongue still heavy, his heart clenching in his chest. He broke out in a sweat but he’d opened the floodgates now and the clamp he’d had on his brain to mouth filter was instantly obliterated.

“I _want you_ , want you. I want you to kiss me, and fuck me, and not just that kind of stuff. I want to go on dates or whatever. I want you to want me more than you ever wanted Oikawa, I want you. I—“ he couldn’t think of anything more to say without repeating himself so he just stopped and stared. Waited.

He watched Ushijima’s eyes as they flickered over him, his gaze leaving a lingering heat everywhere it touched. The feeling of time moving slowly like molten lava, the tension between them rising rapidly.

Ushijima tossed his shirt in his locker, and stepped towards him, his arms reaching up to bracket Tobio, trapping him against the lockers at his back.

His pulse skyrocketed as he found himself surrounded by Ushijima’s aroma, the scent of him like a punch to the gut, lighting up a fire at his core that quickly spread out over his entire body, which caused a flush to rise on his cheeks.

Ushijima hadn’t even touched him, but the look in his eyes, his presence alone had him so incredibly turned on, his cock already beginning to stir. His palms were damp at his sides and he clenched them into fists.

The power Ushijima had over him was so evident in this moment.

“Tobio,” Ushijima murmured, and he felt the breath rush out of his chest at him using his name, his voice low and compelling. Ushijima’s eyes locked on his, the determined set of them, speaking his intention before he voiced it. “I do want you.”

He froze, the words rattling in his head for a moment. He wanted him. Ushijima Wakatoshi wanted him.

He rushed forward, his hands slipped up over Ushijima’s shoulders, he leaned forward until their foreheads touched. “Prove it.”

The challenge sparked something familiar between them, blending in with all of the new energy of this moment.

Ushjima’s lips met his seconds later, a thick thigh sliding between Tobio’s while one of his arms slipped around his waist. His palm was fire hot as it pressed against Tobio’s lower back, pulling him tightly against him even as he pressed him further into the locker.

Tobio kissed him back with at least a year's worth of repressed desire. The deep ache in him was all the more noticeable now that it was finally being soothed. The fire in him was now a raging inferno as he sought to claim every piece of Ushijima he could get his hands on.

He was grateful that he’d waited until Ushijima had removed his top before speaking up, the benefit being a free landscape of sinewy muscle for his fingers to explore. His hands immediately slid down to appreciate his giant chest, fingers spread wide while his thumbs rubbed against his nipples.

Ushijima groaned deeply at the touch and his kiss became even more firm, the play of their lips against each other less a fight for dominance and more a display of their evenly matched lust.

The way Ushijima’s hands were also laying siege to his exposed skin was building up a wave of pleasure in Tobio so intense he felt his heart might beat itself out of his chest.

He pulled away on a gasp, his head dropping back as he tried to fill his lungs up with air and his fingers gripping Ushijima’s hair to keep him close.

Ushijima kissed a fiery path along his jaw, his teeth nibbling on his earlobe before a pant of “Tobio,” was murmured in his ear. The sound of his name on Ushijima’s lips sent a jolt of arousal through his body, his hips bucking and the desire to more intentionally ride the thigh between his legs became a siren call.

He tilted his head and met Ushijima’s lips as he let himself begin to writhe against him. His body chased after some release to the tension that had been bubbling inside of him all day.

Ushijima’s hands shifted down to grip his hips and encouraged him to continue that movement. One hand slipped back to grip at his ass, pulling a guttural groan from deep within Tobio.

He felt a twist down in his core, a sign he was getting close. That realization sobering him up a little and he slowed down the movement of his hips. He desperately wanted this to last. Wanted to hold on to this moment just in case it ended up being the only one he got.

He moved away from Ushijima’s lips and pulled back so their eyes could meet, though his hips were unable to stop their movements completely.

“I want you,” he told him breathlessly.

“I want you too,” Ushijima echoed, “I want it all.”

Tobio felt his heart clench at the hope that statement elicited within him, giving him a new high to ride. His brain to mouth filter not quite under his control, he spilled the first thoughts that came to his mind.

“I want you to fuck me, I want you to open me up, and then hold me up against these lockers while you fuck me,” he told him in a rush, before adding “then I want to go get dinner.”

Ushijima held his gaze while he made that declaration, before he smirked. “That can be arranged.”

Ushijima’s mouth was back on his seconds later, his lips even more insistent, the excitement of what they were about to do adding a new layer of tension to the air.

The way Ushijima shifted them so Tobio could feel the press of his hard cock against his own, a deep groan from both of them mingling in the air between their lips.

Ushijima’s grip tightened, before he pulled back slightly. “I’m pretty sure I have a condom somewhere in my travel duffel,” he murmured and his lips stole another quick kiss from Tobio’s lips.

“I have lube in my bag, I’m sure of it.” Tobio’s hand was already scrambling back, reaching blindly. His enthusiasm earned him a soft chuckle from Ushijima, and another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Ushijima pulled away from him, his leg slipping out from between Tobio’s as he settled him more sturdily on the floor. “You find that, I’ll go lock the door.” His grip on Tobio’s hips tightened briefly before he was stepping away fully.

Tobio turned around, hands searching for the small bottle of travel sized lube. He’d bought it on their last away game when he’d found himself with a room to himself.

He’d just wrapped his fingers around the bottle, a triumphant cheer on the tip of his tongue when Ushijima’s arms were sliding around his waist. His entire body was pressed up against Tobio, the evidence of his arousal rubbing up against his lower back.

Ushijima had removed the rest of his clothing and the heat of him was all the more encompassing. Tobio felt his entire body flush, his ass clenching in anticipation. One of Ushijima’s warm hands traveled down, gripping him where he was hard in his underwear.

The touch pulled a moan from the back of his throat, and he leaned his head back against Ushijima’s shoulder. Ushijima slipped his fingers into the sides of the only piece of fabric separating them, and pushed them until they slid down his legs to pool on the floor.

“Fuck,” he sighed out. The feeling of Ushijima’s skin touching so much of his was lighting up every one of his nerve endings. The heat of his cock rubbed up against his ass and it had him spreading his legs a little. Ready to get things moving, to have Ushijima inside of him.

“Spread your legs even more,” Ushijima murmured in his ear, and the way his lips just barely touched the skin there sent a tremor through him. Ushijima had one hand placed on his lower stomach, his long fingers just barely grazing the thatch of hair at the base of his cock. His other hand reached for the hand holding the lube.

Kageyama flipped the cap open to pour a generous amount on Ushijima’s fingers. His chest rose and fell quickly in anticipation, not quite sure this wasn’t an elaborate dream.

He was no stranger to vivid fantasies of Ushijima; he’d been woken up from countless dreams featuring the man during their years playing together. It was a regular enough occurrence that he’d lost count of how many times now.

This though, this was like nothing he’d ever been able to imagine. The sheer size of Ushijima, all of him, was never accurately portrayed in his mind. The way, despite being almost as tall as him, he had nothing on the sheer width of him.

He gasped when he felt Ushijima’s fingers circle around his opening. A hand landed on top of the one Ushijima had pressed against his front while the other tossed the lube back into his locker before it reached up to tangle his fingers in Ushijima’s hair.

Tobio closed his eyes and just leaned into the feeling of Ushijima opening him up, the stretch, the way it burned only for a moment before tapering off, overpowered by his arousal. His hips restless in their attempt to push back against his fingers, but only able to move so much with the way Ushijima was keeping him pressed to his chest.

“Mmm— Ushi,” he sighed, the slip of those fingers inside of him stoked the flames within and he could feel himself getting worked back up. “I want you in me now.”

Ushijima answered him with a very deliberate twist of his fingers, grazing his prostate with a precision that had his breath catching in his throat. Another gasp as he was pushed even closer to the cliffs edge before he was empty, clenching around nothing.

He turned around quickly, lips rushing to meet Ushijima to claim the lips he was finally allowed to kiss. He sighed into the sensation, a warmth that blossomed around his heart and he wrapped strong arms around Ushijima.

He could kiss Ushijima forever; the way his pillow soft lips molded against his, soothed a jagged edge, settled something deep inside of him. They fit together.

He smiled into the kiss. _Happy_ , this was what happy felt like. This felt like getting a service ace, like nailing a setter dump, like all of his favorite things, like a giant bowl of his favorite curry, only better because this was Ushijima, and he wanted him back.

Ushijima pulled back a little, resting his forehead against Tobio’s as he turned his attention to the condom he’d grabbed. The pounding in his chest began again, anticipation at what was coming exciting him.

Ushijima made quick work of it all, then slipped it on with ease. He tilted his head lips to meet Tobio’s again for a quick kiss before he reached behind him to grab the lube again to slick himself up.

Then his eyes met Tobio’s with a sharp focus, the intensity of it like a punch to the gut. His own eyes sharpened in return, rising to the challenge.

Ushijima’s lips were against his seconds later, Tobio’s fingers slid up into his hair, wanting to keep him there.

The feeling of being lifted took him by surprise and he pulled away, eyes locked on Ushijima as he was pressed into the lockers, Tobio’s legs wrapped around Ushijima’s hips to help support his weight.

“Like this?” he asked, eyebrows raised. “I was only kind of serious about you holding me up to do this.”

“I want to be able to kiss you,” Ushijima told him before he pressed their lips back together, and Tobio melted into the feeling. A flush spread through him and a smile worked its way to his lips.

He felt Ushijima’s cock nudge against where he wanted him most and a small gasp escaped his mouth before he bit down on his bottom lip and waited in anticipation.

The initial breech sent a shock through his system. He pulled away and a moan spilled from his lips as he felt Ushijima adjust him, hands squeezing his ass, pulling him down onto his cock. The fullness had his heart racing, his entire body tingled with the sensation, the swoop in his stomach like jumping over the edge.

Ushijima’s grip on him shifted, angling him so he was more firmly pressed into the lockers to help support his weight, as he pulled out before grinding back in. The drag of Ushijima’s cock against his prostate lit him up even more.

Their eyes met, and then, it was like whatever tenuous thread was keeping them moving slowly, keeping this from being as dirty as locker room sex was supposed to be, snapped. Ushijima pressed forward, burying his face in his neck, and Tobio slid his fingers into his hair, gripping tightly as Ushijima started to fuck into him with purpose.

He was helpless to do much more than take what Ushijima was giving him; the pace of his hips, the grip he had on him, so hot he surrendered to the moment. His eyes slid closed as he felt the pleasure begin to rise up within him.

Tobio surrendered completely to the feeling of being dicked down with intention, the way the cock he’d caught glimpses of in this very locker room was currently marking its territory. Staking a claim with every stroke as it snapped inside of him.

A need to give back as much as he could of what he was receiving had him tightening his legs while he worked to meet each of Ushijima’s thrusts and he clenched tight around the cock buried deep in him.

Any ability to track time slipped from his grasp the longer their bodies collided, the sounds of panted breaths and the racing of his heart in his ears the only things he was able to register.

He felt that telltale tingle begin in the core of him, his body thrumming from the building pleasure, and he was helpless to do anything to slow it down this time, there was no stopping it.

“Toshi—“ he whispered on a gasp, his fingers tightening their grip where they were holding on for dear life.

Ushijima’s hips faltered on his next thrust before he was moving with even more intensity, one of his hands shifting to wrap around Tobio’s cock, and the drag of those fingers sent a new wave of syrupy pleasure coursing through him. It didn’t take more than a handful of thrusts before he was clenching down tightly, and cumming hard, eyes rolling back as they slid shut.

Ushijima continued to pump his hand, helping him to ride out his orgasm for all it was worth, and his hips still kept a relentless pace even against the tight clench of Tobio’s inner walls.

A few moments later, Ushijima thrust up into him one last time and his grip shifted to hold Tobio’s hips down against him, his movements now a slow grind as he rode out his own orgasm buried as deep as he could get.

Their breath mingled between them with their lips barely brushing. Tobio’s heart was racing, his body still tingling with the aftershocks.

His fingers moved to cup Ushijima’s face before he pressed their lips together with a quick kiss, “That was amazing.”

Ushijima’s lips curled in a soft smile, before he pressed back in for another kiss.

It was the last thing he wanted to do, but slowly Tobio shifted to uncurl where his legs were hooked behind Ushijima’s back and then Ushijima was pulling out of him, and the loss had a small frown settling on Tobio’s lips.

Ushijima chuckled at the look on his face as he fully settled him back on the ground. Then he was pressing up against Tobio again, his lips warm and filled with as much want as there’d been when this first started.

Something about that slowed the soft panic Tobio felt wanting to rise in him now that they’d fucked. Ushijima wasn’t done with him yet.

“Let’s shower, so we can go get that dinner,” Ushijima mumbled against his lips, as he pulled back a little. “Then, if you want to spend the night, how about you fuck me next.”

Tobio felt himself flush at the thought and he sucked in a deep breath, hope filling him up. “Yeah, yeah I would like that.”

He slipped his arms around Ushijima’s shoulders and pressed their lips together for one more kiss before pulling away. He rushed to grab his abandoned shower caddy.

The faster they got out of there, the faster they could get to all the things that came after. 

**Author's Note:**

> So glad to finally have this fic out in the world.
> 
> You can find [the twitter post](https://twitter.com/iareally/status/1369525489048682496?s=21) for this fic here! 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me about volleyball boys on twitter! 
> 
> Yes


End file.
